The disclosure relates generally to testing optical components, and specifically to systems for performing optical quality assurance tests on eyecup assemblies of head-mounted displays (HMDs).
An HMD includes dual eyecup assemblies. Each eyecup assembly may include an electronic display and various optical elements. After assembly, a user places the HMD such that the user's eye is located at an exit pupil location of the HMD. Due to imperfect manufacturing tolerances, the optical quality of an image presented at the exit pupil may not be optimal. For example, the virtual image distance may not be optimal. The assessment of the virtual image distance of the image produced at the exit pupil is difficult, especially in if the assessment is to be performed quickly in an assembly line setting. Furthermore, the quick testing of the virtual image distance of different areas of the entire display area of the image is difficult as well.